


Sad News

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Her Squidness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble. Too short to summarize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad News

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sad News  
> Character[s]: Minerva McGonnagall and Her Squidness  
> Rating: G  
> Challenge: The Squid of Hogwarts Lake

The Squid knew the lake so well she recognized anything different. The figure approaching wasn't prey. A magnificent orange Chinese paddlefish swam gracefully through the murky green. On closer inspection, it had pale markings over its eyes -- as if it wore spectacles. It was human, albeit transfigured -- a finer job than that Krum had done. She sensed no danger or threat, so extended a tentacle curiously toward it. New headmistress Minerva McGonnagall spoke in the language of fishes, delivering sad news. The kind human, Dumbledore, was no more. The grieved keening of the squid carried all the way to shore.


End file.
